Problem: Given $ m \angle MON = 7x - 71$, and $ m \angle LOM = 2x + 125$, find $m\angle LOM$. $O$ $L$ $N$ $M$
Solution: From the diagram, we see that together ${\angle LOM}$ and ${\angle MON}$ form ${\angle LON}$ , so $ {m\angle LOM} + {m\angle MON} = {m\angle LON}$ Since $\angle LON$ is a straight angle, we know ${m\angle LON = 180}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each measure: $ {2x + 125} + {7x - 71} = {180}$ Combine like terms: $ 9x + 54 = 180$ Subtract $54$ from both sides: $ 9x = 126$ Divide both sides by $9$ to find $x$ $ x = 14$ Substitute $14$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $m\angle LOM$ $ m\angle LOM = 2({14}) + 125$ Simplify: $ {m\angle LOM = 28 + 125}$ So ${m\angle LOM = 153}$.